1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device having a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen on a sub body, which may slide to open or close a main body.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile communication device may be classified according to its physical appearance and operational method as a flip type, a folder type, or a slide type.
In a flip type, an LCD screen and keypad are generally installed on the main body and a cover is coupled with the main body by a hinge. The cover may protect the keypad and the main body from being damaged and also may prevent accidental operations.
In the folder type, a sub body (folder) is connected to the main body by a hinge.
In the slide type, a first plate (moving plate) is attached to a sub body, and a second plate (fixed plate) is attached to a main body equipped with the keypad. The sub body may open or close the main body when the first plate slides upward/downward (backward/forward) along the second plate.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional mobile communication device, and FIG. 2 is a plan view in which a second plate of FIG. 1 is sliding along the first plate.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional mobile communication device includes a main body 11, which is equipped with a keypad and has various circuit components inside, and a sub body 12 that slides on the main body.
A first plate 13 is fixed on the main body 11, and a second plate 14 is fixed on the sub body 12.
The second plate 14 is coupled to enable the sliding movement on the first plate 13.
Torsion springs 15 are riveted to sides of the first plate 13 that are adjacent to edges of the first plate 13, respectively.
One end of the torsion spring 15 is inserted into a connection hole 17 of respective moldings 16 (in the form of track rollers), and the moldings 16 are inserted into insertion holes 18, respectively.
Guide rails 19, which the moldings 16 contact, are formed longitudinally along the second plate 14.
In the conventional mobile communication device, the second plate 14 fixed on the sub body 12 slides in the arrow direction when a user pushes the sub body 12 in the arrow direction. The moldings 16 contact the guide rails 19 due to elasticity of the torsion spring 15, and as a result, the second plate 14 may slide smoothly.
The conventional mobile communication device, however, may have a difficult assembly process and weak durability when an end of the torsion spring 15 is inserted into the connection hole 17 of the molding 16.
Moreover, foreign bodies may get stuck or collect on the guide rails 19 over time, which may interrupt the sliding movement of the molding 16 along the guide rails 19, thereby preventing the second plate 14 from sliding. Consequently, it may not be possible to open/close the main body 11.